1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device mounting, and particularly, to an expansion card mounting apparatus for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems typically require or include expansion cards providing additional or extended functionality. A frequently used expansion card includes a main body electrically connectable with a motherboard in a computer system, and a generally L-shaped block plate installable on a rear plate of the computer system. The block plate is typically installed on the rear plate by a screw. However, if the screw is not properly fastened, the expansion card easy dislodges or misaligns in the case such that a distal end of the expansion card may experience damaging impact.
Therefore, a mounting apparatus is desired to overcome the limitations described.